Jar of Hearts
by Truly Hopeless
Summary: Colonel Brandon finds Willoughby trying to stop Marianne from marrying him. Better than the summary sounds. Pairing: Christopher Brandon/Marinne Dashwood Warning: Attack of the fluff bunnies and Alan Rickman characters at the end of the story!


Author's Note: Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces. Not really. And I was singing the wrong song there. Okay, in case you didn't bother to look at the description, this is yet another story, this time involving the characters of Sense and Sensibility and is based on the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. C'mon, don't pretend you haven't heard it on the radio. This is about what would happen if Willoughby-BOO!-came back to try to stop Marianne from marrying Colonel Brandon. This going to be seen in third person perspective because I'm afraid to get them out character. Anywho, this story is going to be rated K+-

Colonel Brandon: Are you sure that's appropriate, Miss Hopeless?

Me: Colonel, this is 2011. It's okay for a little bit of kissing in a story. The only way it would be inappropriate would be if it goes too far.

Margaret: How can you go too far when you are kissing someone?

Me: Yeah, I can't tell you that, Margaret. This is a PG story and your mother wouldn't want me to talk about this with you. And besides, Colonel, in this story, Marianne would definitely like to talk to someone, or kiss them, that wasn't a complete jerk who left her for a girl with money who then has the nerve to come back. And the version that I'm using for this story would be the 1995 film starring Kate Winslet as Marianne Dashwood, Greg Wise (NOT REALLY!) as Willoughby and Alan Rickman as Colonel Christopher Brandon because that was the version I watched with my mom and my sisters and I've got a question for the Colonel but that's going to have to wait because I've spent five minutes talking to these people! Though I'm just gonna say one more thing: This is one of my mom's favorite songs and Sense and Sensibility is one of her favorite movies so this is for you, Mom.

* * *

Christopher Brandon had just arrived at Barton cottage. He was going to marry Marianne Dashwood in a few days and since he had been away for awhile decided that it was a good idea to visit her and her family. The moment he arrived on his horse, Margaret came down from her tree house and ran toward him. She looked worried.

"Margaret, what ever is the matter?" Brandon asked as he got off the horse.

"It's Marianne."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, but someone that hurt her has come back." He felt his insides turn inside out. He felt sure that he knew who had come.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They are in the living room," said Margaret, pointing to the house. Brandon went up to the house at once and he went inside he heard two voices arguing, both of which he knew.

"But Marianne-"

"I said no, Willoughby. Just get out of here." He looked into the living room and saw Marianne and, as he expected, Willoughby, both standing up and their faces growing more and more red as the argument continued.

"Do you not remember all the good times we spent together, Marianne?" Willoughby said and, to Brandon's anger and disgust, wrapped his arms around her. Marianne was shocked and disgusted, too, and she tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, managing to get out of his arms. "I do not love you anymore, Willoughby. I am in love Christopher Brandon and I will not ask him to let me go and break his heart just so I can be with you." Brandon thought that Willoughby, still being a gentleman despite what he had done, would just give up and leave her alone but no, he had to make matters worse.

He kissed her.

Marianne pulled out of the kiss quickly and slapped him. (AN: Yeah, I felt that Willoughby deserved that. :P)

"Get out," she said very quietly, tears coming into her eyes. Willoughby didn't need telling twice. He left immediately. Marianne sat down on the sofa and started to cry.

"Marianne? Are you alright?" She looked up and saw him and she started to cry even harder. Brandon sat down next to her and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He offered it to her and she took it, drying her eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that," she whispered.

"What did he want?" Brandon asked, gently moving a little bit of hair out of her face.

"Well, it turns out he didn't marry that woman. He decided that he would earn some money and then he decide to tell me and stop me from marrying you. He made that decision a little too late. He didn't even know I was engaged until he asked Mrs. Jennings about me. He said the most awful things about you and then he just-" she broke down and started crying into Brandon's shoulder. He patted her awkwardly, she hadn't been this close to him in all the time that they were engaged.

"It's alright," he said, gently stroking her curly hair. "After what just happened he probably won't come back. And I am surprised that he had the nerve to come back in the first place."

"So was I. I just wish he had left before you arrived. I thought I was over him but when he came back he hurt me all over again."

"I know, sometimes it takes longer for emotional scars to heal than most people would think."

Marianne nodded, still crying. "And then he had to make it ten times worse by kissing me. I would have wanted him to kiss me a long time ago, when I was still in love with him but I am not in love with him anymore and he just did it without considering my feelings. I didn't want him to be the first one to kiss me, I wanted you to be the one to do it because you are the one I love now. I'm sorry you had to see that, I don't know what you-" she was interrupted by Brandon's lips on hers.

Brandon kissed her, gently, lovingly, caressing her cheek as he did so. Marianne was a little startled at first but then she kissed him back.

Brandon pulled away and looked at her. "It will take more than a scoundrel like Willoughby to make me stop loving you. I will love you until the day I die and forever more." He pulled her close to him and for a long time they just sat there, her head resting on his chest, not noticing that Elinor and her mother had been watching from the doorway.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, I'm not putting the lyrics here this time because you probably all heard this song by now and if you haven't, look it up. Now where is Col- OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS THAT THING!  
*a fluffy rabbit the size of Godzilla chews on a very big carrot.*  
Me: How the heck am I going to explain to my mother that a bunny that's bigger than Clifford the big red dog got in this house? What type of bunny is-? oh wait, now I get it. *bangs head on desk* Colonel, where are you?

Colonel: *muffled* I'm under here.  
Me: Oh. Hey, Thumper! Do you think you could get off the good Colonel?

*rabbit gets off of the Colonel and leaves*  
Me: Thank you! Are you alright, Colonel?  
Colonel: Yes. What exactly was that?  
Me: A fluff bunny. They appear when someone made a romance story a little fluffier than they intended. To all the people that got crushed by the bunny or thought this story was a little to short, I apologize.  
Unknown Voice: Yeah, sure, stupid girl.  
Me: *face turns red, looks at the ceiling, shouts* I am not stupid!  
Colonel: Was that Absolem?  
Me: I wish. And apparently I didn't need to ask if it was you, so that answers my question before I even asked it, which I probably shouldn't have considered asking in the first place because it's so obviously not you. *runs out of breath*  
*PL O'Hara from An Awfully Big Adventure and Marvin the Paranoid Android from the 2005 version of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy appear*  
PL: What wasn't Colonel Brandon, Hopeless?  
Me: After the most recent chapter of "We Found Ourselves In Wonderland," somebody that sounded a lot like Absolem decided to call me stupid and then caught something in my room on fire. I found out that the person is a character that was played by Alan Rickman so I'm asking around to see who it is.  
PL: Hmm. Fire, huh? Well, just so you know, it wasn't me.  
Marvin: Not that anyone cares what I have to say, but I didn't do it either.  
Me: Aw, Marvin, that isn't true, we care about what you have to say.  
Marvin: You're just saying that, you don't really mean it. I'm not getting you down, am I?  
Me: No, you're not. Anyway... *takes out a long list that has all of the characters that Alan Rickman ever played and crosses out three names  
*Colonel: What is that?  
Me: A list. Eenie, meanie, miney, moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him go, eenie, meenie, miney, moe-OH COME ON!  
PL: What happened?  
Me: Nothing. It's just that now I'm going to ask one of the bad guys that Rickman played. If you don't see me in three days, check the nearest prison, basement, well, asylum or anywhere else where you could find me. *walks away, muttering* The Interrogator's gonna kill me, I just know it!  
Marvin: This can only end in tears.

Forgive me if I got the characters out of character, if I mispelled anything, if I made the notes way too long or any other flaw you can see. I'm going to make a YouTube video about this and I will put a link to it on my profile as soon as I can.


End file.
